1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motor chamber of a vacuum cleaner, which is formed in a cleaner body for mounting a motor assembly that generates a suction force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, vacuum cleaners include a motor assembly that generates a suction force at a suction port for drawing in impurities (hereinafter, referred to as ‘dust’) on a surface being cleaned together with ambient air. The motor assembly comprises a suction fan unit having a suction fan, and a motor body rotating the suction fan unit. The motor body has therein a stator, and a rotor rotated by electromagnetic interaction with the stator and thereby rotating the suction fan.
In the conventional motor assembly as described above, operating noise is generated due to airflow and vibrations induced by rotation of the suction fan. The operating noise is transmitted to the outside of a cleaner body together with the air being discharged, thereby making a user of the vacuum cleaner feel uncomfortable. Especially, such a noisy vacuum cleaner would be restricted in a place requiring quietness. The problem of operating noise becomes more serious in a vacuum cleaner having a high-speed suction motor rotating the suction fan at high speed for higher cleaning efficiency.